


Day Three: Pause/Move

by ley



Series: A Week of Kagehina [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baes are protected, M/M, fight scene warning, kageyama fights, tho it's nothing much, yes he does, yess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ley/pseuds/ley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama pauses from asking dumb questions, but moves for the right reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Three: Pause/Move

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries ;n;
> 
> I have no idea how I finished this but I did. Haha.
> 
> I wanted to say that I added this OC character, Yamato, because there was nobody in the canon verse that could fulfil his role, so this story may be considered as an AU. Don't worry tho, he won't matter later.
> 
> Thanks ^^

Day III: Pause/Move

 

[NO NEW MESSAGES]

 

Kageyama closed his cellphone with a sigh.

It had been two nights since Hinata had texted him and, although he did not admit it to himself, he was missing the silly texts the redhead would always send him. True he could always send his own one but Hinata always seemed to be the one to start these conversations, and always brought some sort of comfort to the raven. 

As he walked down the usual road that would lead him to his school he wondered if he’d meet Hinata at their usual meeting spot; walking down the hill, Hinata rushing right past him in his bicycle always looking like he’s about to crash but somehow manages to stop right in front of the bicycle rails and give Kageyama a goofy smile like nothing even happened.

Kageyama would just roll his eyes and tell him to hurry up before they were late for practice, or class.

He wondered if after the incident Hinata had been reluctant to keep up the same habits he did with his tall setter. _But why?_ he wondered. Why would he stop texting him when he basically saved his ass back there? He wasn’t sure, and he was definitely going to find out today.

Just as he walked down the road he noticed another person moving in to walk a few feet besides him. For a moment he didn’t give it much thought, usually students would walk along this same road to be lead to their schools and he never payed much attention, but after a while once he really looked and the other looked back, he stopped.

“You—“

“Kageyama!?”

Yamato Satsuki, the grand bully from the day before yesterday. Kageyama was not about to deal with this idiot anymore.

Kageyama shot him an ice cold glare that would surely kill if looks could do so, and continued down his own path. 

The thing was the idiot continued looking his way, as though this would succeed in gaining the setter’s attention.

It did. And it irked him.

“Stop staring at me asshole!” Kageyama hissed, only to the amusement of the other teen.

“Eh? Well aren’t you grumpy?” he mocked.

“What the hell are you even doing walking around here Yamato? Aren’t your bullying hours late in the afternoon?”

“Idiot, you know damn well I don’t have a schedule,” he smirked and Kageyama just wanted this asshole to leave him the hell alone.

He tried hurrying his feet to prevent any sort of complications but the guy just wouldn’t go left or right. He was like a pest and it was pissing Kageyama off.

“So, how about you, Kageyama? What have you been up to?” the guys looked like he actually cared at first, but then his face contorted into complete mock and apathy. “Now protecting your little _girlfriend_ , huh? That your new hobby” he began to laugh right in Kageyama’s face.

Kageyama remained silent. He was not about to deal with this piece of crap guy.

“And I thought you were all tough. So all this time it was just a front? Heh, who would have thought you had a weakness? Kign of the court,” the boy snickered. Obviously he was exaggerating all he said, and instead of making Kageyama angry, and although actually annoyed by the _girlfriend_ and _king of the court_ comment, he was feeling actual embarrassment from the guy. It was pathetic. How many times was this guy gonna look for a fight?

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

He tried walking faster, hoping that Yamato would go into another road that would lead him to his own school, but it seemed the damn guy wouldn’t budge.

“What? Gonna give me the silent treatment now?”

The guy wasn’t about to leave him alone. He continued his stupid and idiotic remarks for at least five whole minutes of walking. How Kageyama had such patience he had no idea but he sure as hell deserved a trophy for this. After those five minutes Kageyama had reached his level of pissed off to the point he stopped right there, turned to the boy and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close to his face.

“Leave me the hell alone you piece of crap!!” he hissed and then pushed the guy off storming off in his own direction faster than before.

The guy actually fell back and just remained there, looking both frightened and dumbfounded.

It seemed he hadn’t learned his lesson the last time he had encountered the raven, and probably never would.

…

 

Seeing Karasuno High was like a miracle to Kageyama. He felt like his walk to school had taken twice as much than it usually did.

Upon entering the school gates he noticed a certain redheaded boy locking his bicycle to the racks. Kageyama casually approached him, standing right behind him and waiting from him to finish up so he could greet him as usual.

Only Hinata had no idea the raven was there and when he finished locking up the chain to his bicycle and turned around he nearly jumped three yards away from surprise. 

“K—Kageyama, you bastard!” Hinata screeched, both hands made into fists at his sides.

“Idiot. Pay more attention to your surroundings next time,” Kageyama rolled his eyes as Hinata approached him cautiously, his hands in X form in front of his body as if protecting himself from Kageyama’s ill will.

Of course Kageyama thought he was being stupid.

“…I’m not even gonna comment,” he sighed. “Come on, or we’ll be late for class.”

“Eh, Kageyama?” Hinata looked actually confused and Kageyama looked to the shorter boy with a frown. “Is it me or are you grumpier than usual?”

“Don’t be a turd!” Kageyama hissed and continued making his way towards the inside of the school.

“Well at least you’re not acting weird like yesterday. I mean giving me a bento for lunch and being so…. I don’t know but it was definitely out of character,” Hinata began laughing nervously and Kageyama actually glared daggers at him.

Hinata tried covering up his words, scratching the back of his head nervously. “N—Not that I wasn’t grateful I mean the lunch was soo good. Yeah, yeah. Definitely, hehe. We—Well see you at lunch Kageyamaaa!!” and with that the shortie was off, rushing to his own classroom before the setter could kill him.

Good choice.

 

…

 

At lunch, for the second day in a row Kageyama went to Hinata’s classroom and asked him to have lunch with him. Of course the shorter boy complied.

That day they decided to have lunch at the school courtyard. Kageyama got some juice from the vending machine, which opened an opportunity for Hinata to mock him for his odd habit of clicking on both milk and juice, unable to decide from either and leaving it up to fate. 

“Really, Kageyama-kun says I’m an idiot but he’s an even bigger idiot,” Hinata laughed once they had seated themselves on one of the benches.

“If you’re gonna insult me all day go have lunch somewhere else,” Kageyama scoffed and Hinata scooted away to the other edge of the bench. Another roll of the eyes and the raven once again called him an idiot.

“Just eat your food, dumbass.”

Hinata returned to sit right next to the raven and continued eating his food in a comfortable silence.

Now that Kageyama thought about it, the silence brought a good opportunity to ask Hinata why he hadn’t texted him the past few nights. Not that it was anything too important, of course not! He was just curious. Yes, that was definitely it. Maybe his phone had died? He could always find out.

“Hinata,” Kageyama spoke up after some time of his own mental debate. It was not that he was afraid to ask what was on his mind to the one that had been on his mind for a while now, but that he found it completely and utterly dumb that he was even asking something like this. Even as he got Hinata to look up at him in anticipation of his question, he was uncertain.

“What is it?”

“E—Etto.” Dammit. It was definitely a stupid question. Who the hell even expected someone to text them everyday? That wasn’t normal. No, nope he was making a horrible mistake. He paused right there, reaching his empty juice box and casually sipping on it.

It was Hinata’s turn to think he was an idiot.

“N—Never mind.”

Right then the school bell began to ring and Kageyama waved Hinata off, saying he’d be late for his class and rushed away.

Yes, definitely an idiot.

…

 

Practice had gone swell, except Kageyama had been staring daggers at Hinata throughout the whole time, or so Tanaka thought. The setter had failed two out of five services, had set the ball incorrectly ten out of twenty times and, worst of all, had fallen on his face one time.

Something was definitely up and it wasn’t just Tanaka Ryunosuke that noticed. 

“Chill out, Kageyama!” Daichi had slapped his setter so hard in the back Kageyama was sure he’d left a big red mark. “And pull yourself together. I hope you’re not this out of it for the upcoming game,” said the only guy that could actually scare Kageyama to death. He nodded as politely as possible, reassured his captain he would lead them to victory, and casually kept about ten feet of distance from the other teen throughtout the rest of the practice.

Nishinoya and Tanaka were giving him a look that told him they were definitely plotting something behind his back, and Hinata, well Hinata wasn’t really hadn’t really wanted to look at him at all in fear one of those dagger eyes would actually kill him.

But it wasn’t dagger eyes and Kageyama did not want to kill Hinata at all (at least not this time). He just wanted to ask Hinata a stupid question but his pride didn’t allow it because it was so dumb.

His last resort was staring at Hinata until he could somehow gain the ability to read Kageyama’s mind—or the necessary part of his mind at least.

But it wasn’t happening.

…

 

“Let’s go.”

“E—Eh? Kageyama?” Hinata looked surprised. Like, genuinely surprised. This time he used his bag to protect his torso and stepped away from the raven.

“Idiot what do you think I’m gonna do to you?!” Kageyama frowned.

“W—Well you’ve been glaring at me all practice so I don’t know! Kill me on my way home and throw me into a river where no one will find my body!?”

“Hinata.” Kageyama stepped closer to the idiot and flickered his forehead. “Keep talking nonsense and I’ll actually consider it. Now come on.”

…

 

“Ehh? Well you look who it is?”

Well that didn’t sound too good.

“Kageyama and his new little girlfriend? Oi, are you serious?” Yamato and his little squad had decided to make an appearance as Kageyama and Hinata made their way home.

It didn’t make for a good reunion. They wore the same expressions from the last time Hinata had seen them and it disgusted the redhead. He wondered what the hell these guys even wanted from him. 

“Yamato, you’re seriously starting to be a bigger pest,” Kageyama hissed. As soon as said boy and his friends came closer, Kageyama stepped in front of Hinata. He wasn’t willing to let these bastards hurt him as much as they had last time.

“Hey, it’s not my fault we keep running into each other,” he chuckled. “So, now you’re protecting Chibi-chan over there? You know he still owes us something, yeah?”

“Leave us alone you damn bully!” Hinata yelled from behind Kageyama, forcing the words out with a deep frown. He was shaken up; scared he would admit because he knew what these guys were willing to do. He was ready to run away when Kageyama gave the signal.

He knew he couldn’t beat these guys.

“I’ll take care of this Hinata,” Kageyama whispered to Hinata who tried to argue but Kageyama had already turned back to face the bullies.

“Hmph, you’re no fun. How about you hand over what you’ve got and we’ll be on our way.”

“Like hell we will. I suggest you turn around now, asshole.” Kageyama kept his stance and voice composed, not too loud, not too low, but calm and calculating. He didn’t think it would work on this idiot who just didn’t learn, but it was a shot. “If you’re so desperate for money get a job and leave us alone.”

“No fun at all,” Yamato sighed. “Well, I guess it being you, you wouldn’t give in so easily. After all you never liked this type of stuff in the first place, isn’t that right?” he looked knowingly at Kageyama. “Or maybe it’s just because you’re so fixed on protecting your girlfriend. Heh, so silly.”

Right then the two boys that had been besides Yamato had left his side and were suddenly at Hinata’s sides, grabbing his arms—consequently his bicycle fell on the ground-- and pulling him away from Kageyama.

On his side, Yamato seemed to be having the time of his life.

“You bastards, let him go!” In that moment Kageyama lost all his cool, giving a good kick to one of the guys that had been holding Hinata by the arms, only one of them grabbed his foot and pulled, making Kageyama fall on his back.

As soon as he fell he was ready to get on his feet, only a foot stopped him from doing so. It was Yamato, again, holding him down with much force.

“It’s such a great opportunity to get some payback, now that you’re vulnerable,” the boy laughed, and in a swift motion kicked Kageyama’s side.

“Kageyama! You—You assholes! Let me go!” Hinata struggled but he wasn’t able to let himself lose.

Kageyama needed to move. He couldn’t let himself get beaten up, little less let Hinata be beaten up. He couldn’t allow it. Anger was surging up through him whole.

_When I’m done with these assholes I swear…._

And just like that Kageyama had a good hold of the guy’s foot. He pulled him down and as he fell he pushed him to the side to prevent him from falling on him. When the boy landed on his back with a thud, Kageyama was right on him, landing a good few punches to his face, holding him down with great force, unwilling to budge.

“Dammit, Yamato!” One of the guys let go of Hinata and that was his opportunity. Hinata managed to free himself from the other bully and pushed the one that was about to attack Kageyama. The guy fell to the floor whilst the other rushed to aid his _master_.

“Kageyama, look out!” It was the only thing Hinata could do to prevent Kageyama to be hurt, but it wasn’t enough. The bully kicked Kageyama on the stomach and then pushed him away from Yamato who, once freed, rushed to his knees and spat out some blood.

“You asshole!” he yelled and barely made it to Kageyama’s side before punching him in the face. Kageyama, didn’t have much of a defense due to the pain that was surging from his stomach, but when the next blow came he managed to dodge it, grab Yamato’s arm, pull on it and twist it around.

Yamato screamed in retaliation, the pain too much.

“Give it up Yamato! And leave us the hell alone!” Now Kageyama was yelling, his patience nonexistent. He pushed Yamato to the ground, stood up and rushed to Hinata’s side.

On his part Hinata was frozen in his spot, awestruck, unable to process what was even going on.

The other two were headed their way, ready to defend their leader, seeking revenge, but Kageyama wasn’t about to take another second of this. He stepped in front of Hinata before they could reach him again.

The first one that came Kageyama punched him right on the stomach and pushed him to the ground, the second one he grabbed his oncoming fist and twisted it behind his back before pushing him to the floor again.

With that done, and with the spare time he had gained, he managed to grab Hinata’s bicycle, grab Hinata’s hand and rushed away from the bullies.

“Running away, Kageyama?! I knew you were a scaredy cat!” Yamato heard in the distance but in all honesty Kageyama didn’t give a damn. He just wanted to get Hinata out of there.

…

 

“K—Kageyama, what the hell was that?!” 

Hinata was definitely freaked, Kageyama could tell. By then they’d reach their parting paths and stopped. The bicycle Kageyama had been holding by the handles fell to the floor and he decided to go down with it, tired as hell. 

“O—Oi, are you ok, Kageyama?” Worried, Hinata quickly crouched down in front of Kageyama, reaching a hand to his face, brushing some of the dirt off.

Blood was oozing from Kageyama’s nose, his uniform was full of dirt and his face was badly hurt.

“I’m fine, idiot,” Kageyama brushed him off, ears turning red. “A—Anyway, we shouldn’t just sit around here, we should go home. With those assholes around I’m sure they would definitely come after us.” Kageyama stood up with some trouble but made it. “Come on, grab your bycicle, you’ll be faster.”

“But—“

“Just go. Come on. We’ll talk about it later, I promise. Just go and text me once you get home.” He grabbed the bicycle from the floor and handed it to Hinata.

Hinata seemed conflicted, like he had a thousand things to say but none came out. Instead he followed orders, grabbed the bicycle and began moving.

Before he knew it, they were going their separate ways. 

…

 

[NEW MESSAGE]

 

From: Hinata

To: Bakayama

  I just got home, how about you, are you ok Kageyama?

 

To: The idiot

From: Kageyama

   Yeah, I’m fine, though my mother was all over me asking me all sorts of questions.

 

At the end of the day Kageyama managed to get just what he wanted, a text from Hinata.

The events that lead him to his wish were definitely uncalled for though.

It was definitely dumb and he was glad he never even asked.


End file.
